TheHappyTruckShunter's Thomas Disney Parody Casts
Here are some Thomas Disney parody casts for TheHappyTruckShunter's Thomas videos. Cast Emily White and the Seven Engines *Emily as Snow White *Thomas as The Prince *Elizabeth as The Evil Queen *The Ringmaster as The Magic Mirror *Gordon as The Huntsman *The Chinese Dragon as The Witch *Duke as Doc *Sir Handel as Grumpy *Peter Sam as Happy *Skarloey as Bashful *Rheneas as Sneezy *Rusty as Sleepy *Duncan as Dopey *Diesel and Dennis as The Vultures Percy *Percy as Pinocchio *Gordon as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *D261 as Stromboli *Diesel 10 as Monstro *Diesel as Lampwick *Emily as The Blue Fairy *James as Honest John *Edward as Gideon *Coaches as The Donkeys *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Smudger, D261, and Dennis as The Coachman's Minions *The Troublesome Trucks as The Donkeys *S.C Ruffey as Lampwick the Donkey *Bulgy as The Wicked Coachman *George as The Big Fish Skarloey *Skarloey as Young Bambi *Rheneas as Young Thumper *Sir Handel as Young Flower *Peter Sam as Young Faline *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Percy as Adult Thumper *Toby as Adult Flower *Emily as Adult Faline *Molly as Bambi's Mother *Murdoch as the Great Prince of the Forest *Duck as Friend Owl *Isobella as Mrs Quail *Rosie as Girl Bunny *Flora as Girl Skunk *Lady as Quail Mother *Elizabeth as Thumper's Mother *James as Mr Mole *The Chinese Dragon as The Man *Diesel as Adult Ronno *Duncan as Young Ronno *Edward as Chipmunk *Henry as Squirrel *Troublesome Trucks as Man's Dogs *Gordon as The Porcupine *Mavis as Mena *The Evil Diesels as Ronno's Minions *Daisy as Ronno's Mom *Caroline, Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta as Thumper's Sisters *Belle as BlueBelle *Dennis as Young Jab *Neville as Adult Jab *Bertie as Young Stab *Bulgy as Adult Stab *Old Slow Coach as Aunt Ema *Coaches as Pheasents *Ferdinand as The Frog *Trevor as Bambi The Skunk *Captain, Bulstrode, and Other Boats as Mice *Harold, Jeremy, Tiger Moth and Other Airplanes as Birds *Billy as Young Shrill *Den as Adult Shrill *Harvey and Henry's Log Car as Young Bucks *Toad as Groundhog *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Salty, Boco, Derek, Oliver, Oliver (Pack), Ned, Scruff, Rocky, Jack, Alfie, Byron, Kelly, Butch, Hiro, Terence, and Colin as Other Animals Fun and Fancy Free Engines *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Caroline as Cleo *Edward as Mickey Mouse *James as Donald Duck *Toby as Goofy *Gordon as Willy the Giant (I know Gordon is good) *Molly as The Narrator *Mavis as Cow *Percy as Bongo *Hector as Fish *Spencer, Donald, Douglas, Henry, Toby, Bill, Ben, And Duncan as The Other Bears The Adventures of Oliver and Edward *Oliver as Toad *Douglas as Mole *Donald as Rat *Duck as Badger *Edward as Ichabod Crane *Molly as Katrinda Emily *Emily as Cinderella *Elizabeth as The Fairy Godmother *Thomas as Prince Charming *Gordon as The King *Edward as The Duke *Duck as Jaq *Percy as Gus *Oliver as Bruno *Diesel 10 as Lucifer *Daisy as Lady Tremaine *Rosie as Drisella *Mavis as Anastasia Emily in Wonderland *Emily as Alice *Molly as Alice's Sister *Rosie as Dinah *James as Doornob *Salty as Dodo *Henry as Mad Hatter *Gordon as The March Hare *Daisy as The Queen Of Hearts *Duncan as Caterpillar *and more Thomas Pan *Thomas as Peter Pan (Both the main heros) *Emily as Wendy (Emily has a crush on Thomas, just like Wendy has a crush on Peter Pan) *Stephen as John Darling *Luke as Micheal Darling *Tillie as Tinker Bell (Both magical) *Sir Topham Hatt as George Darling *Lady Hatt as Mary Darling *Stepney as Slighty *Bill as Chubby *Bash and Dash as The Twins (All twins) *Ben as Nibs *Ferdinand as Tootles *Diesel 10 as Captain Hook (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Mr. Smee *Smudger as Tick Tock Crocodile (Both green and evil) *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Troublesome Trucks as The Pirates Emily and the Thomas *Thomas as Tramp *Emily as Lady *James as Jock *Edward as Trusty *Dowager Hatt as Aunt Sarah *Paxton and Norman as Si and Am *Arthur as Tony *Toby as Joe *Terence as The Beaver *The Barber as The Dog Catcher *Percy as Scamp *Rosie as Angel *Diesel as Buster *Duncan as Francis *Stanley as Dog Pound Dog *Daisy as Ruby *Bulgy as Scratchy *George as Sparky *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta as Scamp's Sister *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Rat *The Chinese Dragon as The Alligator Sleeping Engine *Emily as Princess Aurora *Thomas as Prince Phillip *Caroline as Flora *Mavis as Fauna *Rosie as Merryweather *Daisy as Maleficent *Henry as King Stefan *Gordon as King Hubert *Edward as The Duke *Donald/Douglas as The Man with the Guitar *Murdoch as Samson *Stanley as The Duke *Bulgy as Diablo the Raven *The Chinese Dragon as Dragon Maleficent *Smudger, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and The Troublesome Trucks as The Goons 101 Engines *Thomas as Pongo *Emily as Perdita *Percy as Patch *Molly as Anita *Gordon as Roger *Toby as Towser *Diesel as Mr. Skinner *Mavis as Cocoa *Daisy as Cruella De Vil *The Spiteful Breakvan as Jasper *Scruffey as Horace *Henry as Colonel *Whiff as Lucky *Rosie as Spotty *Skarloey as Sgt. Tibbs *Edward as Danny *Stepney as Captain The Sword on the Rails *Stepney as Wart *Thomas as Merlin *Gordon as Sir Ector *James as Sir Kay *Duke as Arcamedies *Sir Topham Hatt as Sir Pellinore *Emily as Scullery Maid *Daisy as Madam Mim *Rosie as The Girl Squirrel *Mavis as The Old Lady Squirrel *Smudger as The Pike *Diesel 10 as The Wolf *Scruffey as The Woodpecker *Harold as The Eagle (I know Harold is good) *Oliver as Merlin as a Fish *Duck as Merlin as a Squirrel *Sir Handel as Merlin as a Turtle *Peter Sam as Merlin as a Rabbit *Rheneas as Merlin as a Caterpillar *Duke as Merlin as a Warlus *Skarloey as Merlin as a Mouse *Duncan as Merlin as a Crab *Freddie as Merlin as a Goat Emily Poppins *Emily as Mary Poppins *Thomas as Bert *Luke as Michael *Millie as Jane *Edward as Mr. Banks *Molly as Mrs. Banks *and more The Railroad Book *BoCo as Baloo *Stanley as Mowgli *James as Bagheera *Diesel as Kaa *Diesel 10 as Shere Khan *Scruffey as King Louie *Bulgy as Colonel Hathi *Elizabeth as Winifred *Harvey as Junior The Aristoengines *Emily as Duchess *Rosie as Marie *Skarloey as Berlioz *Rheneas as Toulouse *Donald as Napoleon *Douglas as Lafayette *Thomas as Thomas O' Malley *Annie as Amelia Gabble *Clarabel as Abigal Gabble *Spencer as Edgar *Edward as Roquefort *Henry as Scat Cat *Billy as Shun Gon *Duck as Hit Cat *Oliver as Peppo *Gordon as Billy Boss *Lady Hatt as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Toby as George Hautecourt *Molly as Frou-Frou *Toad as Uncle Waldo *Bertie as Dennis the Rat *Derek as Morter the Frog *Terence as The Milk Man *Murdoch as Le Petit Cafe Cook *Troublesome Trucks as Truck Movers *Daisy as Elvira Thomas Hood *Thomas as Robin Hood *Henry as Little John *Edward as Alan a Dale *Diesel as Prince John *Bill/Ben as Sir Hiss *D261 as Sheriff Of Nottingham *Donald/Douglas as Otto *Elizebeth as Mrs Rabbit *Percy as Skippy *Duck as Toby *Rosie as Sis *Lady as Tagalong *Toby as Friat Tuck *Emily as Maid Marion *Mavis as Lady Cluck *Trucks as Rhinos Wolfs and Elephants *Madge as Mrs Mouse *Neville as Mr Mouse *Arry as Trecker *Bert as Nutsy *Oliver as Tobys Dad *The Fat Controller as King Richard *Gordon as Sir Ector (cameo) *James as Sir Kay (cameo) The Rescue Engines *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca *Harold as Orville *Oliver as Rufus *Mavis as Penny *Salty as Digger *Daisy as Madame Medusa *Arry/Bert as Nero and Brutus *Dennis as Mr Snoops *Rosie as Ellie Mae *Percy as Luke *Edward as Gramps *Henry as Rabbit *Gordon as Owl *Toby as Evinrude *Duck as The Chairman *James as TV Announcer *Elizabeth as Joanna the Goanna *Diesel as Percival McLeach *Trucks as Crocodiles and Bats *Hector as Snake *Billy as Cody *Jack as Red *Alfie as Frank *Byron as Krebbs *Jeremy as Marahute *Skarloey as Jake *Donald/Dougals as Wilbur *Diesel 10 as Razorback The Blue Engine and The Green Engine *Percy as Young Tod *Oliver as Young Copper *Smudger as Amos Slade *Bulgy as Chief *Duck as Adult Copper *Thomas as Adult Tod *Emily as Vixey *Bill/Ben as Dinky *Donald/Douglas as Boomer *Molly as Widow Tweed *Mavis as Big Mama *Ghost Train as The Train *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Bear The Hunchback of Sodor Dame *Thomas as Quasimodo *Molly as Esmeralda *Emily as Larverne *Neville as Hugo *Gordon as Victor *Henry as Phoebus *Diesel 10 as Frollo *Duncan as Clopin *Madge as Djali *Duck as Archeason *Oliver as Guards *Toby as British Guards *Edward as Oafish Guards *Bad Diesels as Gypsies *The Troublesame Trucks as The Guards *James as Old Hertics *Rosie as Baby Bird *Bertie as Quasimodo's Mother *Donald as Frollo's Horse *S.C.Ruffey as Phoebus's Horse Category:TheHappyTruckShunter